With rapid development of display technology, outdoor display has been seen everywhere. The outdoor display generally comprises a plurality of LED pixels arranged in rows and columns, and the essential component of the LED pixel is an LED package device.
The LED package device generally includes a substrate, an LED chip fixed on the substrate, and a package body covering the LED chip. Generally, the outdoor display is used for hanging at a certain height. The light intensity in the package is brightest in the normal direction. The light at the two sides of the normal direction is symmetrically distributed. Since the hanging point generally is at a certain height, the viewer needs to look up to see the display. In the case that the display is at a certain height, based on the law plane, the light from the display in the lower half is effective light and most of the light in the upper half is not actually needed. Therefore, most of the energy is wasted and light pollution is caused.
In order to meet the viewing brightness standards of pedestrians looking up at the display and to improve the viewing angle range, it is necessary to provide an LED support frame and LED devices and LED display modules manufactured with the same to solve the above defects.